


A Blocker's Reward

by CherryEmbly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: The game is finally over between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa, but Yamaguchi still seems on edge and Tsukishima doesn't know why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I feel like Yamaguchi would have some stronger internal emotions about Tsukishima blocking out Ushijima.

Why wouldn’t Yamaguchi stay still? 

Tsukishima was watching him out of the corner of his eye, shifting uneasily. 

When they were finally walking out of the gym after the Shiratorizawa game, Tsukishima took hold of Yamaguchi’s arm, tugging him to the back of the group. 

“Ts-Tsukki?” he stuttered. 

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been fidgeting and unsettled since the fourth set,” Tsukishima asked. 

It was at this time that Tsukishima noticed that Yamaguchi had his head turned so far opposite the direction of Tsukishima that he looked awkward. There was no hiding the fact that Yamaguchi was trying to avoid laying eyes on the tall middle blocker. 

“N-nothing,” he said. “I think I’m just restless. The game was so much longer and intense, and I was in for so little time.” 

Tsukishima dropped his grip on Yamaguchi’s arm. He supposed that made sense. For Yamaguchi, Sugawara, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita, they had to endure all the mental and emotional stress of the game, but didn’t have the physical activity of being in the game to run out their energy and adrenaline. It could result in restlessness. 

“Oh,” Tsukishima said. “Will you be okay?” 

Yamaguchi nodded. “Uh huh.” He quickly slipped away from Tsukishima’s side, through the team, to the front, putting lots of distance between he and Tsukishima. 

And it annoyed him. 

Here Tsukishima was, still fairly high off of the first match he’d ever played in that he truly felt passionate about, and he was looking forward to enjoying some of that excitement with the man he loved, but he wouldn’t look at him. Wouldn’t even be near him. 

Tsukishima hung to the back of the group, ruminating, and feeling annoyed each time a reporter shoved a microphone or camera into his face, calling him things like ‘the miraculous middle blocker’ or ‘the man who stopped Shiratorizawa.’ He was fumbling his way through a half-assed interview, when he looked up and saw something that send waves of chills crashing over him. Standing among the other teammates, waiting for the ‘star players’ like Tsukishima, Daichi, Hinata, Asahi and Nishinoya, was Yamaguchi with his eyes dead set for Tsukishima, and though the bright lights flashed glare off of Tsukishima’s glasses, making it difficult to see, he could tell that Yamaguchi’s cheeks, nose, and ears were blazing red. 

“Tsukishima? Tsukishima?” 

A nudge to the arm snapped Tsukishima back into the interview with the small, bespectacled reporter he was speaking with and his wrinkled, old notepad. 

“Hm?” Tsukishima asked. 

“A lot of people have been wondering why you weren’t a larger presence in your middle school years. Did you play in middle school?” he asked. 

“Uh, yeah…” Tsukishima managed to answer, though still lost and concerned about Yamaguchi. “I played, but I guess I only realized I loved it not too long ago.” 

The reporter laughed. “What a horrible waste of talent up til now. Is your long-term goal to play after high school?”

“I’d like to,” Tsukishima replied simply. He wanted the interview to be over so he could at least stand near Yamaguchi. Maybe closing the distance would help him to know what was wrong. 

“I think that’s all I need…” The reporter flipped through his notepad. “Uh… oh! Last one. A get to know you kind of question. Out of all of your teammates, which of them inspires you the most?” 

Tsukishima locked eyes with Yamaguchi. “That would be Tadashi Yamaguchi, the pinch server.”

The reporter raised his eyebrows. “Oh, that was a little unexpected. You work so well with the ace and the setter. What about him inspires you?”

“Um…” Tsukishima chuckled. “Everything. He’s really passionate and strong. The way he puts in twice as much work as me even though he spends so much less time on the court. The way he holds me to high expectations and pushes me to be better. He stays motivated during the matches and always cheers us on and makes it feel like we can do anything. And he’s--” Tsukishima happened to catch a glimpse of the reporter, his fellow teammates and the nearby spectators all looking at him with agape mouths. He was lauding over his boyfriend. “He’s great.” Tsukishima finished quickly. 

The reporter laughed. “Well, that’s the most I’ve heard you speak,” he commented. 

Daichi scoffed from a few feet away. “Us too,” he said and Sugawara giggled. 

“Thank you for your time, Tsukishima, and great job again today,” the reporter finished, flipping his notebook shut. 

He stuck out his hand and Tsukishima shook it. He offered an awkward bow and insincere smile and the reporter fluttered away. Tsukishima walked over to stand next to Yamaguchi, and the rest of the team, who were all watching Asahi and Nishinoya split an interview that was mostly the reporter asking Asahi questions about himself, Asahi giving a one or two word answer and Nishinoya overruling him. 

“...and that’s not even as strong as he can get! Sometimes, he can smash a ball through three blockers and a libero!” Nishinoya gloated on Asahi’s behalf. 

Asahi stuck out his hands nervously, with his face flushed. “Uh, Noya…” 

Tsukishima watched them. Why did Nishinoya look so much more natural gawking over Asahi, than Tsukishima did Yamaguchi? 

“Nishinoya’s very--” Tsukishima turned to speak to Yamaguchi, but he was no longer standing next to him. He looked around and noticed that Yamaguchi wasn’t standing in the group at all anymore. Kinoshita and Narita were standing next to the space that Yamaguchi was just standing in. “Hey, where did Yamaguchi go?” 

“He suddenly ran off towards the bathroom,” Kinoshita replied. 

“He almost looked like he was going to throw up. Is he sick?” Narita asked. 

Kinoshita nodded. “He was really fidgety during the match. I wonder if he couldn’t handle the adrenaline or something?” 

Tsukishima rigidified at the notion. Could that be it? He did always get strange about Tsukishima seeing the littlest things he’s seen a million times since they started their friendship, but ‘now that they’re dating, it’s different.’ It could easily be true that Yamaguchi was feeling sick and just didn’t want Tsukishima to know. 

“Which way?” Tsukishima asked. 

“That way.” Narita pointed down the hall to the left. 

Tsukishima slipped away from the team and made his way down the hallway, ruminating about Yamaguchi hiding something as stupid as an illness. Does he not realize that Tsukishima worries when he does that? Does he not realize that the tall blond would jump at the opportunity to be the caretaker for once? He found the men’s restroom and pushed the door aside. At first glance there was no one inside, but when Tsukishima turned to walk back down he heard a soft, heavy breathing. 

He turned around and began to look at the bottom of the stalls where the green doors ended and there was a small gap before the green and white tiled floor. In the very last stall, he recognized a pair of gym shoes. Not to be too much of a peeper, but Tsukishima bent over more, recognizing that it didn’t seem like the occupant’s uniform shorts were pulled down at all. Was he just sitting in the stall? 

He approached the stall and stuck out his hand to knock, but it seemed like the breathing was getting shallower and heavier. 

“Ah… Tsukki…” 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened. What the hell was going on in there? Shakily, Tsukishima finally brought his fist door of the stall and knocked lightly. “Yamaguchi?” 

There was a ton of rustling, and Tsukishima jumped when the door of the stall pushed out suddenly, narrowly clipping his face as he managed to back just out of its way. His heart nearly stopped when Yamaguchi reached out and pulled him into the stall, face wet with sweat, beat red, and a hard, leaking member hanging free of his shorts. 

“U-uh, Ta--” Yamaguchi cut Tsukishima off with a passionate kiss, where tongues met one another immediately. 

Tsukishima had virtually no idea what was going on, or why Yamaguchi was suddenly so amorous, but just a few months of dating had proved to Tsukishima that he was actually very weak when it came to resisting the other. When he most wanted to get studying done or really practice, he had to make sure there were others around or he just had to avoid his boyfriend. Certain things about Yamaguchi, the freckles sprinkled across his nose, the awkward hairs that stuck straight up from his head, the way he blushed near constantly; these were the things Tsukishima found downright irresistible. 

He wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, greeting the kiss and feeling his erect self poke at his own, rapidly hardening, and while Tsukishima hadn’t planned on sex in the bathroom, it was inevitable now. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. 

Yamaguchi stepped backward, pulling Tsukishima with him, and through a series of strained movements in the small space, turned him and pushed him to sit on the toilet. With a hollow, desperate moan, Yamaguchi broke the kiss and looked down at Tsukishima. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Tsukishima huffed. 

Yamaguchi fastened his arms on either side of Tsukishima, breathing hard. His cheeks, all the way to the tips of his ears, were drenched red and his eyes were blazing with lust. He brought their faces close. 

“Ever since you first blocked Ushijima’s ball, I’ve been like this. I was able to control it a little bit because I was into the game and I thought I’d be able to wait until we got home, but then you went and said all that stuff about me in your interview and…” Yamaguchi kissed Tsukishima again. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, but maybe we should wait until we get home,” Tsukishima said, making a final ditch effort to do the right thing. 

Yamaguchi shook his head, leaning in and taking a quick lick up Tsukishima’s neck until his mouth was at his ear. “I’m sorry. I can’t wait anymore.” 

Tsukishima growled back at Yamaguchi. How other people didn’t find him as intoxicating as he did was truly beyond him. Yamaguchi dropped to his knees in front of Tsukishima, and pulled at the waistband of his uniform shorts. With a quick motion, he’d pulled Tsukishima free of his shorts and leaned in to lick it in excitement. Tsukishima groaned as the warm feeling of Yamaguchi’s tongue danced over him, giving him chills. 

With a hand braced at the base, Yamaguchi closed over with a moan and Tsukishima let his head fall back from the pleasure of it. Yamaguchi’s free hand slipped from Tsukishima’s thigh to his hand, were he pulled it to the back of his head. Tsukishima never much controlled his dalliances with Yamaguchi. It wasn’t that he lacked the interest to, but Yamaguchi, much like the situation they were in currently, usually had a clear idea of what he wanted, and it all worked well for Tsukishima so he let it slide. It was things like the action of Yamaguchi pulling one of Tsukishima’s hand to the back of his head that suggested he wanted to relinquish some. 

Tsukishima pushed on Yamaguchi’s head, not sure of where the line between playful forcing and too much forcing lied, but hoping Yamaguchi would let him know when. Yamaguchi continued to slide down Tsukishima, and it felt like the further down he got, the hotter his mouth felt, and Tsukishima let out a full moan when he felt his tip touch the back of Yamaguchi’s throat. Yamaguchi gagged once before he pulled himself off with a loud mewl of pleasure, then he looked up at Tsukishima and smiled. 

He licked the shaft a few more times, then looked up at Tsukishima, even more lust filled than he had been in the beginning. 

“We should do that more often,” Yamaguchi hummed. 

Tsukishima couldn’t respond, he was too far gone, and even if he had words, they would have dissipated quickly at the sight of Yamaguchi pushing his own shorts down over his butt and down his thighs. With his left hand still wrapped tight around Tsukishima and pulling gently, he brought his right up to his mouth and slid his pointer, middle and ring fingers inside, slurping his tongue around them in an erotic display. He slicked them significantly, moaning softly as he did so, and Tsukishima was too stunned to look away as he watched Yamaguchi lube his fingers. Spreading his legs as much as the restraint of his uniform shorts would allow, he began to finger himself carefully, starting with one finger, in and out, until the resistance wasn’t so strong. 

The blocker and server had temporarily abstained from any intimacy beyond blow or hand jobs, because no matter how much they prepared, Tsukishima always left Yamaguchi sore. Tsukishima hated it. He knew that it was pretty much the best compliment a guy could receive, to be large enough that his partner always experiences a little discomfort, additionally that they continue coming back in spite of that, but as strange as it sounded, Tsukishima would easily give up some girth if it meant he didn’t hurt Yamaguchi every time they had sex. Yamaguchi maintained that he liked being sore, and he always seemed to be telling the truth as he’d proceed to walk around with a stupid grin on his face, but it didn’t change the fact that volleyball was significantly harder when one was struggling to walk. For this reason, Tsukishima created terms, apprehensively agreed to by the meek brunet, that they wouldn’t engage in actual intercourse until after Nationals. It actually had been Tsukishima’s plan to stay away from anything physically romantic all together, but, when in less than 48 hours, both men were so pent up that their gameplay was affected, Yamaguchi amended the rules to include everything but entering. 

With him avoiding Tsukishima’s erection with his mouth, only pulling on it gently with his hand as he licked and sucked his balls, and now all three fingers fastened inside himself, it was clear Yamaguchi had amended the rules yet again. 

“T-Tadashi, we decided that…” Tsukishima’s words got swallowed up by a grunt, as Yamaguchi licked his way back up his cock, where he dribbled a fair amount of spit, that was mixed into the beads of precome drizzling out of Tsukishima’s tip, to create as best a lube that was available. 

“Sorry, Tsukki…” Yamaguchi mumbled, spreading his concoction all over each centimeter of Tsukishima’s hard self, twitching in anticipation. 

He was hardly the one that needed to be sorry. Tsukishima wasn’t the one who caught the downfall of the situation, apart from feeling bad, and his break from being entered was going to make it worse. 

Yamaguchi pulled back all of his forces, and stood to his feet. He kissed Tsukishima, now entirely powerless, one more time before turning his back to him. Tsukishima knew they shouldn’t do it, it was certainly ill advised, but when Yamaguchi’s bare ass appeared before his eyes, the last shred of his resistance snapped, and he left all thoughts about it not happening, behind. 

“Lean forward,” Tsukishima ordered. 

Yamaguchi whined. “Tsukki, I’m fine. I need it.” 

“Just a little,” Tsukishima said. 

He used his legitimate concern for Yamaguchi as an excuse to both to a more thorough job of preparing Yamaguchi, and to steal a taste of him. Yamaguchi relented, leaning forward, and bracing himself on the stall door. Tsukishima took a cheek into each of his hands and massaged gently. He leaned in and nibbled in the spots he knew Yamaguchi loved. 

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi moaned, half from pleasure, half from impatience. 

Tsukishima parted Yamaguchi’s cheeks, revealing his hole, and quickly dived in. He licked at the hole first, teasing by poking at it with his tongue, but never breaking the threshold. Yamaguchi let out another choked series of noises that Tsukishima would definitely get in trouble for later, but he couldn’t be bothered to care, as he finally did slide his tongue in as far as it would go, heat enveloping him and sending a jolt of electricity straight to his cock as it remembered the space tightening around it. He licked and sucked feverishly, only stopping to slide a couple of fingers inside, but this earned him a look back over the shoulder from Yamaguchi. Beneath the lust and excitement, was frustration. 

“I’m. Ready,” he demanded. 

Tsukishima smirked. “I apologize. I got carried away tasting you.” 

Tsukishima slid back until his back was against the flushing mechanism behind him, then he took Yamaguchi’s hips into his hands and pulled him back. He lined his length up to Yamaguchi’s hole, and Yamaguchi took over, lowering himself slowly. They each let moans escape their lips, and Tsukishima’s mind immediately went fuzzy as Yamaguchi’s heat took him in. His tight walls spasmed around him and Yamaguchi’s cries got louder and more lurid creating a small fear in the back of Tsukishima’s mind that they’d be caught. 

“Y-you’re loud,” Tsukishima managed to grunt out as Yamaguchi settled against his thighs, taking him in completely. 

Yamaguchi fell back resting his back against Tsukishima’s stomach and chest, breathing heavily. “Sorry. You feel so good.” He turned his head and Tsukishima caught the silent request and kissed him. “I missed you.” Yamaguchi whimpered. 

“I missed you too,” Tsukishima grumbled, grabbing a mouthful of Yamaguchi’s neck. 

Yamaguchi pulled himself off, something that agitated Tsukishima to no end, until he noticed what he was doing. He pulled his legs free of his shorts, turned to face Tsukishima, and straddled him, guiding Tsukishima back into him. Tsukishima gripped Yamaguchi’s waist, drowning in the feeling of him squeezing him. 

“Ah, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi moaned. 

There were only a few up and down motions before Yamaguchi lost control and started to ride Tsukishima fervently. He was squeezed so tight around him and the heat of it was so hot that he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

“So good, Tadashi,” Tsukishima grumbled. “I’m not gonna…” 

“Me too, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi moaned. 

A familiar and long missed feeling gathered in Tsukishima’s thighs and the pit of his stomach and rocketed towards his groin as he emptied himself into Yamaguchi. 

“I’m so close, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whined. 

He rode Tsukishima though his orgasm and it was all it took to push him over. Crying out and literally shaking with pleasure. Yamaguchi dropped his head to Tsukishima’s shoulder, spent, and Tsukishima could hardly wait to get home, because now that they’d done it again, Tsukishima was going to need more than a quickie in the bathroom at the tournament. 

“We might need to rethink this ‘no sex during tournaments’ rule, Kei,” Yamaguchi huffed as he caught his breath. 

“Agreed,” Tsukishima groaned, kissing the skin of Yamaguchi’s collarbone, sitting conveniently in front of his mouth. 

“Oh. Don’t,” Yamaguchi warned. “You can barely talk to me until we get home.” 

Tsukishima chuckled. At least he knew why now. 

“I wanna have sex in the bathroom after a game!” a voice yelped from outside the stall.

“Ugh, if this is what being captain means, maybe I don’t want to do it,” another replied. “Um… Hey. We gotta go.” A light knock on the stall Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in, followed the comment. “Ryu, let it go. It’s not happening.” 

“B-but, please?” 

The voices faded away and when Tsukishima heard how loud the door was, he wondered how they’d gotten in without him hearing, followed by the fear that any number of people could have come and gone in the last ten minutes and heard their dalliances. 

Still on top of him, with him nestled over, Yamaguchi started to chuckle and then it turned into a full-blown laugh. 

“What?” Tsukishima asked, more annoyed than humored. 

“I’ve never so much as gotten undressed in public, but we just had sex and got caught.” After he finished the sentence he started laughing again. 

Tsukishima chuckled. “I love you.” 

Yamaguchi sat up, and looked down into Tsukishima’s eyes and his heart started racing. He really did love Yamaguchi more than anything. Yamaguchi put a hand on either side of Tsukishima’s face, and smiled. 

“I’m really proud of you, Kei,” Yamaguchi said sweetly. 

Tsukishima’s heart stopped for a moment. None of the vast and torrential emotions he’d felt during the game had prepared him for that moment. It felt good to continuously and relentlessly stress out the entire Shiratorizawa team singlehandedly. It felt good to see that moment open up where he could reach over and take his first taste of creating an impassable wall for Japan’s supposed strongest and most difficult to beat volleyball player. It felt good to invest in the game for once as opposed to just getting through it.

But none of that… 

…none of it… 

…blew his heart apart, bringing goosebumps to his skin and sending shivers down his spine the way Yamaguchi just had. He’d looked at him so many times with sadness or disappointment when Tsukishima didn’t live up to his potential.

But today, Yamaguchi was proud of him, and that was worth fighting for again. 

Tsukishima craned his neck and Yamaguchi closed the space. 

How was it possible to love someone so much? That could make him do something he would never otherwise do, or utter just a handful of words and have his heart racing. 

“I love you so much,” Tsukishima murmured up to the brunet as they parted. 

“I love you too,” Yamaguchi replied with a warm smile. “Now let’s go before Ennoshita kills us.”

**Author's Note:**

> To tide you over until the AU that's starting Thanksgiving day, not just because we won't be in Canon-verse for a while, but because one of these two handsome gentlemen is the main protagonist of that fic. You'll have to wait to find out who. ;)


End file.
